Requiems
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Ce sont des pov de divers personnages après leur mort... C'est pas long, y a un peu de shônen ai mais pas partout et plein de spoilers aussi donc attention.
1. L

Le requiem de L

Light…

Sombre idiot.

Alors tu l'as fait, sans la moindre hésitation.

o

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Alors qu'on aurait pu être heureux ensemble…

Pourquoi tu m'as tué ? Hein ? Dis ? Tu avais une raison ?

Oh, bien sûr, tu avais peur que je te démasque. Tu t'es cru plus intelligent que moi. Mais en réalité, tu n'as rien compris. Tu es une taupe, aveugle et sourde. Je n'ai pourtant cessé de te le répéter : tu es Kira et je le savais. Mais je n'ai rien dit, rien montré d'officiel. J'ai fait semblant de te poursuivre sans jamais conclure mon enquête alors que je disposais de toutes les preuves. J'ai joué la comédie et tu as joué avec moi, imperturbable, tirant des analyses risquées au point de t'inclure toi-même dans leurs champs de probabilité, et pourtant en gardant une permanente marge de sécurité. Tu es un très bon acteur, tu sais ?

Et moi, comme un naïf, moi j'ai bêtement cru en toi, j'ai placé ma vie entre tes mains, et tu me l'as ôtée sans attendre. De plus tu as utilisé le moyen le plus vil : tu as sacrifié Rem. Une gentille shinigami, qui n'y était pour rien dans notre histoire. Ou plutôt, dans mon histoire imaginaire, dans mes fantasmes délurés, dans mes chimères où j'ai eu le malheur de me perdre. Je t'en veux. Je te déteste. Je t'en veux tellement…

o

Pourquoi tu n'as rien vu ? Avec ta perspicacité hors du commun, j'étais pourtant sûr que tu ne tarderais à me percer à jour… Es-tu à ce point insensible, pour ne rien comprendre aux sentiments des autres ?

Regarde Misa. Maintenant encore, tu te sers d'elle comme d'une poupée entièrement dévouée à ta cause. Tu n'hésiteras pas à t'en débarrasser à la moindre anicroche, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle devient gênante, tu l'élimineras toi-même. Car tu es ainsi : droit et affûté telle la lame d'une épée. Tu es une arme qui a tranché le fil de nombreuses vies, et pourtant tu brilles, tu étincelles de mille feux. On dirait que le sang qui te couvre des pieds à la tête rehausse encore ta beauté naturelle. Tu es terrible, oui, vraiment… mais tu es beau. Tu es fascinant.

Dis-moi, où était le problème ? Mes signaux manquaient-ils de clarté ? Pourtant, tu es intelligent, tu remarques tout… Mes regards en coin, mes gestes évocateurs, mes sourires discrets, même mon obsession pour Kira, les as-tu tous manqués ?

J'ai tout fait pour te garder à mes côtés… Je t'ai emprisonné un mois, durant lequel je n'ai cessé d'observer les lignes délicates de ton corps ; je t'ai enchaîné à mon poignet, pour vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre près de toi ; pour finir, et malgré les soupçons que je nourrissais publiquement à ton égard, je t'ai fait entrer dans la cellule d'enquête, tout en sachant pertinemment que cette position facilitait tes projets.

Tu vois, le sort de centaines de personnes, je l'ai oublié en pensant à toi. Pour vivre avec toi, j'ai fait tout ça, j'ai renié ma propre nature ; tout ce que j'étais, je l'ai laissé pour toi.

o

Et tu m'as tué.

o

Nous étions si proches, et tu m'as brutalement éloigné de toi. Certes, mon amour était discret. Un peu trop, je ne le nie pas. Mais de là à ne rien voir ! Light ! N'as-tu donc vraiment pas de cœur ?

o

Dis-moi, qu'espères-tu dorénavant ? Tu m'as tué, je ne serai plus là pour te protéger, plus là pour assurer tes arrières. Le prochain L n'aura pas la même faiblesse que moi, il ne tombera pas amoureux de toi. Il ne te fera pas de cadeau. Il ne t'épargnera pas. Il t'aura.

…

Tu viendras me rejoindre alors. Certes, nous serons de nouveau ensemble. Mais je ne pourrai plus t'écouter respirer, je ne pourrai plus caresser ta peau au cœur de la nuit, en craignant à chaque instant de t'éveiller. Je ne pourrai même plus rêver du contact de tes lèvres sur les miennes ; parce que toutes ces sensations physiques, nous serons en privés désormais, de toute éternité. Un cauchemar. Et un rêve pourtant, si tu es avec moi.

o

Tu vas mourir. Je te le prédis.

Ensemble, nous aurions pu vivre. Mais tu m'as tué ; or, ton destin te ramènera vers moi.

Nous serons réunis à nouveau, tous les deux.

Le possesseur d'un Death Note ne peut prétendre ni au Paradis, ni à l'Enfer ; je ne l'ignore pas. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Mais qu'importe, si c'est avec toi.

o

Je t'attendrai.

Pour te suivre.

Pour partir avec toi.

o

_Je t'attendrai. _


	2. Rem

Le requiem de Rem

Misa…

Je savais que rien ne te ferait changer d'avis.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision.

Après tout, c'était sans doute le mieux pour toi…

o

Car même si c'est faux, même si ça ne sera jamais qu'un mensonge, il fait ton bonheur. Ryûk ne cesse de se demander pourquoi tu restes aussi aveugle pour tout ce qui le concerne, mais en fait, tu es parfaitement consciente de cette illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste choisi de la vivre pleinement. Tu l'aimes. Et moi je tenais trop à toi. Il te manipule comme une marionnette, mais il te plaît de lui servir de jouet. Cela me rend triste de te voir comme cela, mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu.

La vérité, c'est que je ne disposais d'aucun moyen de te rendre heureuse. J'ai pourtant essayé, j'ai pourtant cherché… J'aurais voulu te faire oublier le traumatisme de la mort de tes parents, sincèrement. J'aurais voulu être capable de te rendre un sourire spontané, dénué de toute idée de vengeance. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Je le déteste parce qu'il te trahira un jour. C'est inéluctable ; ce type est l'incarnation même du vice déguisé sous les traits de la perfection. Il se prend pour un dieu. Et c'est vrai qu'en quelques années, il a tué plus de personnes qu'un véritable shinigami. Cela ne fait pas pour autant de lui un être surnaturel, mais tu as choisi de le voir ainsi. Il est le mal mais c'est un héros pour toi. Et je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Son charisme sans limite a totalement volé ton cœur.

Dès le début, j'avais perdu face à lui. Ce ne fut pas très difficile de le reconnaître. On pourrait même considérer cette défaite comme une forme de noblesse, un honneur d'être vaincu par un tel adversaire.

Il joue tellement bien. Il t'accorde ses sourires, ses baisers, ses caresses, et tu les acceptes comme s'il s'agissait là d'une grande victoire. Ça t'est égal si tout est mensonge. Il ne t'aime même pas. Un seul être a toujours occupé ses pensées : son plus grand adversaire, son pire ennemi, ce détective qui représentait un danger de tous les instants, ce L…

Il l'aimait et pourtant il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à l'éliminer. Il m'a forcée à le faire. A ton avis, que va-t-il faire de toi si tu le trahis ? Je n'ose y penser… Mais peu importe puisque tu ne le feras pas, tu es bien trop folle de lui. Il n'est peut-être pas un dieu mais il est le tien et tu exécuteras toutes ses volontés. Il va se servir de toi, t'user jusqu'à la moelle, t'abuser en acceptant avidement tout ce que tu lui donneras. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais tu t'en contenteras. Pire, tu accueilleras chacune de ses fausses manifestations de tendresse en remuant frénétiquement la queue comme un jeune chiot. Tu passeras le restant de tes jours derrière une vitre séparant la réalité et le monde que tu te bâtis.

o

C'est tellement triste. Je suis morte pour toi et tu vas te sacrifier pour lui.

Au final, notre petit monde n'aura tourné qu'autour de ce garçon surdoué, ce criminel resplendissant.

Light Yagami, je te maudis…


	3. Sôichiro Yagami

Le requiem de l'inspecteur Sôichiro Yagami

C'est impossible…

Non…

Pas ça…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

Mon fils…

Light…

Bon sang.

o

Je me souviens encore du jour de sa naissance. L'un des deux plus beaux de ma vie. Sachiko a senti les premières contractions un beau matin, nous n'étions même pas encore levés. C'est moi qui l'ai amenée à l'hôpital.

Le jour se levait à peine. Nous étions à une heure où la circulation se fait moins dense ; en somme, nous avons eu de la chance. Nous sommes arrivés sans encombre, on l'a prise en charge immédiatement tandis que, comme tous les pères, j'étais relégué à la salle d'attente. J'avais encore quelques heures devant moi, avant mon travail. J'espérais avoir des nouvelles d'ici là.

Le temps m'a paru horriblement long, interminable, même. Je me levais, je m'asseyais, je me relevais, je me rasseyais, je chiffonnais un journal, je tournais en rond… Je n'avais jamais vu les aiguilles de l'horloge défiler si lentement… Les gens autour de moi me jetaient des regards mi-figue mi-raisin, parfois un brin agacés, parfois complices, avec un petit sourire en coin. Quand le médecin est enfin venu me chercher, j'ai eu droit à des soupirs de soulagement, à des pouces levés. Je planais. J'étais papa.

Mon fils, Light, était né.

o

Il nous a toujours donné les plus grandes satisfactions.

Il étudiait sérieusement ; il était poli, beau, toujours bien habillé, intelligent. Il ne se forçait même pas, c'était comme si la perfection faisait partie intégrante de son être. Comme si la nature avait oublié le mot « défaut » au moment de sa conception. Tout lui paraissait facile.

Rapidement, il s'est forgé dans son entourage une réputation solide. Du gentil garçon à l'être exceptionnel, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Je le voyais suivre mes traces avec un naturel éblouissant, le sourire aux lèvres ; j'étais tellement fier de lui.

Il avait tout.

Tout.

Un grand avenir lui était promis, dont la route se déroulait toute seule devant lui. Moi-même, j'étais déjà inspecteur de police, un très bon poste qui me permettait de lui offrir les meilleures études possibles. Je n'hésitais pas, de temps à autre, à bénéficier de ses brillantes analyses en lui soumettant les enquêtes qui me posaient problème. Il les résolvait avec une aisance déconcertante.

Je pensais vraiment lui remettre un jour les rênes de notre famille. Il le méritait.

Mais…

o

A quel moment au juste a-t-il « dérapé » ? Je ne me souviens pas… et pour cause : je n'ai rien vu. Il m'a mené en bateau, comme tous les autres, comme il le fait encore aujourd'hui. Car aucun de ses actes n'est spontané, même s'il en donne souvent l'impression. Même au moment de mourir, j'entendais sa voix qui m'appelait, m'implorant de rester avec lui. Il jouait à la perfection la peine et la colère désespérées. Mais tout ça, c'était du flan.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

Light, mon fils… Mon enfant est Kira.

Dire que je t'ai toujours accordé ma confiance. Je n'ai cessé de plaider ton innocence auprès de Ryûzaki. Tu as fait de moi un menteur, un traître. Je suis coupable de n'avoir rien vu, alors que je suis ton père.

Light, pourquoi ? Explique-moi, s'il te plaît…

Tu avais tout, pourtant…

Où ai-je fauté ?

Qu'est-ce qui te manquait ?

Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

Où alors, étais-tu un monstre depuis le début ?

Dis-moi…

Dis-moi, je t'en supplie, parce que moi, je ne comprends pas…

o

Je réfléchis pourtant… Depuis que je suis ici et que j'ai appris la vérité, je passe mon temps à me remémorer chaque seconde de ta vie. Mais tu ne montrais jamais ni tes sentiments, ni tes pensées. Pire, tu en as feint des faux.

Je revois encore ton visage brillant de détermination quand tu me disais : « S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ferai tout pour envoyer Kira à l'échafaud. » Je t'ai cru.

Je revois aussi ton sourire rayonnant quand tu annoncé que tu t'installais avec Misa. Tu avais l'air tellement amoureux. J'étais heureux pour toi, vraiment. Quel fils brillant tu étais ! Tu semblais heureux avec elle. Mais c'était faux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque Ryûzaki est le seul être à avoir jamais attiré ton attention…

Et toi, l'un après l'autre, tu as balayé tous ceux qui te faisaient obstacle. Raye Penber, Misora Naomi, Watari, Rem, L, des milliers d'autres… et même moi. Tu m'as utilisé jusqu'à mn dernier souffle.

Mon propre fils…

Comment croire cela de toi ?

Ta mère, ta sœur… Ne leur fais pas de mal s'il-te-plaît…

Arrête, cette folie, mon garçon…

Arrête…

o

Light !


	4. Mello

_Une qu'on m'avait commandée :p_

_Pas pu empêcher la goutte de shônen-ai… '_

o

o

o

Le requiem de Mello

… J'ai perdu.

Je les ai laissés tuer Matt, et ensuite ils m'ont eu.

Je savais bien que ce jour finirait par arriver. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où Sôichiro Yagami a prononcé mon véritable nom, Mihael Keehl. A l'époque, j'ignorais qu'il existait un pacte grâce auquel un possesseur de Death Note pouvait connaître le nom d'un homme rien qu'en le regardant, sinon, jamais je n'aurais commis l'erreur de révéler mon visage.

J'ai la haine. J'étais pourtant si près d'arriver au sommet, de devenir le numéro 1. J'allais enfin te surclasser, pauvre type. J'étais sûr de pouvoir y arriver, mais ils m'ont brisé en pleine ascension.

Et toi, je parie que t'étais au courant, hein? Ça m'énerve de penser que tu aies pu le savoir avant moi, que tu aies pu tout comprendre avant moi… et surtout, que tu te retrouves désormais seul en lice pour mettre aux fers ce criminel de merde.

C'est de nouveau toi le vainqueur. De nouveau toi le meilleur. Je ne te devancerai jamais, je ne te rattraperai jamais. Je n'en aurai plus l'opportunité. Et ça m'énerve !

Tu sais, je me pose plein de questions, depuis que je suis ici… Est-ce que mes choix ont toujours été les meilleurs ? Non, je ne crois pas… j'aurais dû profiter davantage de mon temps avec toi.

Mais tu m'obsédais. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi, c'était déjà comme ça à la Wammy. T'as toujours été là, depuis tous petits, et tu m'as toujours surclassé avec ton petit air narquois, une pièce de puzzle à la main. Tu voyais tous mes défauts et tu les relevais avec ton sang-froid inébranlable. J'avais l'impression que tu te foutais de moi. Je m'énervais encore plus mais cela ne faisait que renforcer ton sourire en coin… Comme je te détestais alors !

Je te haïssais vraiment. Tu prenais trop de place dans mon esprit.

Il n'y avait que toi, que toi…

Que toi qui comptais.

Tout mon univers a toujours tourné autour de toi.

Le pire ça a été durant notre adolescence. Mon corps changeait, ma tête aussi. Des idées bizarres la traversaient parfois, j'oserai jamais te les avouer, j'en mourrais de honte. Tu me diras, je suis déjà mort, ça change plus grand-chose, mais c'est du pareil au même. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, tu n'en sauras jamais rien. C'est tout.

Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est pour ça que je suis parti, en fait. Je supportais plus de rester près de toi, ta vue me mettait dans un état impossible que je dissimulais sous la colère, et ton contact me brûlait. Ça devenait invivable. Je cherchais un prétexte pour tout plaquer et m'en aller. Mais une chose me retenait…

Celui que nous aimions tous les deux, celui que nous respections, celui dont nous rêvions tous les deux de suivre les traces. Loan Lawliet. L. (1)

Malgré tout je rêvais de devenir son successeur. Même si je savais que je ne ferais jamais le poids face à toi, mais jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer.

Et puis L est mort.

Ça a été terrible d'apprendre ça. J'étais bouleversé. Et toi, tu restais placide, malgré la terrible nouvelle ; intérieurement, tu étais sûrement aussi ébranlé que moi mais tu maîtrisais tes émotions. Je l'ai vu à l'hésitation que tu as marquée avant de poser la dernière pièce de ton jeu. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu relever ce tremblement presque imperceptible, mais à moi, il ne m'avait pas échappé. Ça m'a mis encore plus en colère. Tu dégageais trop de maturité par rapport à moi, tu m'étais toujours supérieur.

Mais je ne savais pas toujours pas. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, notre héros. Je redoutais d'entendre sa réponse, mais je me suis tourné vers notre tuteur, le visage déformé par l'angoisse.

- Alors qui a-t-il désigné, de Near ou de moi ?

J'étais certain d'entendre ton nom. J'en étais tellement sûr. Mais il a juste secoué la tête.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de choisir.

J'étais atterré.

- Vous ne voudriez pas devenir L ensemble ? Tous les deux, vous…

Je n'avais pas songé à cela. C'était la pire chose qu'il aurait jamais pu proposer.

Je t'ai regardé. Mes yeux te dévoraient. Tu as soutenu mon regard, tu as lu mon désir sans ciller, tu m'as rejeté avec un mépris indicible. Tes pupilles me disaient clairement que je t'étais indifférent. Sinon, tu aurais eu une réaction, au lieu de demeurer ainsi, plus froid qu'un glaçon.

Rester auprès de toi pour toujours… Evidemment, l'idée était tentante. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner de cette façon. Si je restais plus longtemps avec toi… Si je faisais équipe avec toi… Je risquais de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Alors je suis parti. Je t'ai laissé la succession de L et je m'en suis allé.

J'ai juré d'attraper ce salaud de Kira avant toi.

Je voulais être plus fort que toi.

Je voulais te surpasser, je voulais surpasser L.

Peut-être qu'avec tout ça, tu aurais fini par me regarder, qui sait ?

Mais j'ai été battu par Kira. Il a fini par avoir ma peau, après avoir supprimé mes compères.

Ce salaud, j'espère que toi, tu l'auras. Tu le mérites. Tu le peux, parce que tu en as les capacités… bien plus que moi.

Pourtant, si dans tout cela, j'ai pu t'être un peu utile…

Si j'ai pu t'aider, ne serait-ce que par ma mort…

Alors je pourrai reposer en paix, pour l'éternité.

Near…

* * *

(1) Bon alors ceci n'est pas le vrai prénom de L ! C'est un nom que j'ai emprunté (sans faire exprès au début...) à Subaru-chan, Caro-chan, l-is-for-lawliet.sky et quelques autres, et elle l'a utilisée dans sa génialissime fic sur le passé de L que je vous ordonne de lire parce qu'elle est géniale : http://loan-l-lawliet. skyblog. com . Vous collez ça et vous enlevez les espaces que j'ai mis après les points (obligés, parce que comme vous le savez ffnet bouffe les liens...). 


	5. Matt

Le requiem de Matt

Bon. Voilà, je suis mort.

0

Quelque part, je m'y attendais certainement. Le type de vie que je menais à tes côtés pouvait difficilement me mener ailleurs qu'à ma perte, et pourtant, je te l'assure, je ne regrette pas la moindre seconde du temps que je t'ai consacré.

Fouler le même sol que toi, respirer le même air, et te prêter mes forces pour accomplir les mêmes actions, ça a été pour moi le plus grand des bonheurs. Je n'en ai jamais exigé davantage ; mon seul regret, désormais, est de n'avoir à aucun moment trouvé le courage de te le dire ; et je suppose que dorénavant tu ne le sauras jamais…

Ce n'est pas grave.

C'était mieux de cette façon.

T'avoir aimé à sens unique, ce fut toute ma vie et ma vie fut cent fois, mille fois plus riche d'émotions que si ma route n'avait jamais croisé la tienne. Les yeux plaqués sur l'écran de mes jeux vidéo, je restais pourtant en permanence réceptif à ta présence, les nerfs tendus vers toi, attentif à chacun de tes gestes et à chacune de tes paroles. J'assouvissais ma soif de toi à travers les mots que tu prononçais, les murmurant ou les criant, et à ta trace que je suivais sans jamais la perdre. Je m'enchaînais à cette passion pour dissimuler la véritable, pour m'empêcher de courir vers toi et te serrer dans mes bras… tu ne l'aurais pas accepté.

Je te connais par cœur, peut-être mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, ou en tout cas que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Tu es un être de feu, un éternel insatisfait, et comme tu ne peux pourtant te détourner de tes buts, il faut toujours que tu empruntes la route la plus difficile…

Je t'ai suivi sans mot dire parce que je savais qu'il me serait impossible de te dompter. Tu n'appartiens pas à la race de ceux qui s'apprivoisent ; tu es un fauve fier et libre, sauvage et sans loi ; tu n'acceptes aucun ami mais seulement des subordonnés, des êtres qui te servent avec admiration tandis que tu règnes du haut d'un trône de terreur, parfois excessif mais doué d'une force indéniable, d'un charisme inébranlable. Et je faisais partie du champ de ceux que tu hypnotisais, je me savais perdu dans la foule mais parce que je connaissais ton entêtement, je n'ai jamais tenté de m'approprier une place qui ne me revenait pas.

Car ton cœur, tu l'avais déjà donné, même à cette époque-là, la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Nous étions petits alors, nous ne comprenions pas très bien le fonctionnement de nos sentiments et ignorions comment ils évolueraient, mais moi, à ce moment-là, j'avais déjà compris.

Tu es quelqu'un de sublime. Ni le volcan, ni la tornade, ni le tsunami ne détiennent ta force. Tu possèdes ton propre système solaire, tu le sais et tu en tires une intense satisfaction ; mais seule pouvait réellement attirer ton attention une personne capable de te surpasser…

Cette personne ne pouvait être moi. Par le passé, je m'étais distingué par ma ruse mais à la Whammy House, j'étais tellement loin derrière vous que le fait de succéder à L me paraissait une illusion lointaine. L'héritier de L ne pouvait être que toi… ou lui. Toujours vous vous battiez pour la première place, toujours il était devant toi. La seule frustration de ton existence, c'est celle de n'être jamais parvenu à le vaincre ; cette frustration a grandi, elle s'est changée en colère, en haine, puis en une terrible obsession. Tes pensées se tournaient toujours vers lui, le nain aux cheveux cendrés, l'autiste qui ne sortait ni ne parlait et pourtant prenait sur tous une confortable avance. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais aimé son air détaché, cette façon qu'il avait de nous dominer sans le moindre effort, sans esquisser le plus petit sourire ni détourner son attention de ses puzzles. À croire que rien ne l'intéressait, et qu'il se fichait de notre présence. Il ne nous traitait même pas comme des sujets.

Et toi, tu ne pouvais supporter la défaite. Il te fallait être le meilleur, à n'importe quel prix. Voilà pourquoi c'est lui, finalement, qui s'est arrogé le monopole de tes pensées, lui, et non moi… Peu importe le sentiment qui était le tien à l'origine, et quel est le nom qu'on lui attribue au final. La vérité c'est que tu lui as donné ta vie comme je t'ai offert la mienne, lui consacrant chacun de tes actes. Pas une seule fois tu n'as agis d'une manière qui ne le concernât de près ou de loin… Pas une seule fois.

Aujourd'hui, je pars avec un peu d'avance mais je ne t'attendrai pas. Parce que même si tu me rejoins, c'est vers lui que tu retourneras et cela, je n'y peux rien. Probablement n'as-tu jamais remarqué l'ampleur de mon attachement pour toi, peut-être parce qu'il t'était habituel d'être idolâtré, c'était ton but après tout. Et lui, a-t-il compris, pour toi ?... Ce n'est pas impossible, il est si intelligent, mais déchiffrer son expression de statue relève de l'impossible.

Je te souhaite bonne chance… Même si tu suis ma route, je suis sûr qu'une fois de plus, tu refuseras de te soumettre à la fatalité. (1)

0

_Sayonara_, Mello…

* * *

Ceux qui se demandent pourquoi c'est pas un MelloMatt, c'est parce que dans la même fic j'ai fait un MelloNear alors faut bien rester cohérent… Même si faire du yaoi dans tous les coins c'est déjà pas très cohérent en soi, sans parler du fait que j'écris pas dans l'ordre chronologique XD

(1) Fait référence au chapitre 2 de ma fic « Séparés » lol


End file.
